The Effects of the Sourceblood
by HobbitofRavenclaw
Summary: If he wished, he could use her like a puppet, pulling her every heart string until she had no will of her own.


word count: 1647

"Do you know, Nikola" John titters drunkenly, "I think we finally found the source-bloods effect on you."

The Serbian smiles and sips his wine. "Oh?" he asks with his thick accent. "And what might that be?"

It's late on a Friday night, a week after the 5 took the source-blood So far it seems to have no effect on Nikola Tesla or Helen Magnus. They decide to be good sports about it and agree to celebrate with the others. Nigel is passed out, snoring into his brandy. James is soon to follow suit. He rouses himself at his best friends words. Helen sips her tea only half listening. Mostly she is wondering why the source-blood didn't work on her or Tesla. According to her research, everyone should have some genetic mutation. She shifts her attention as John laughs. A melodious sound.

"The source blood old boy" John titters like a school girl at his own joke. Nikola finds it irksome, but waits patiently for the other shoe to drop. James is growing more alert by the minute. "the source blood enables you to hold your liquor!"

James laughs and chokes and laughs some more. "Oh Good show old boy. Good show!" He exclaims and slaps John on the back, whose guffaw now resembles that of a braying donkey.

"Hysterical." Nikola sighs. he looks broodingly into his wine. He came here to England to study physics, not to be laughed at by drunken British hyenas. Helen smiles and pats Nikola on the back. Her compassion comes from her own frustration he knows, but hes grateful to have anyone on his side. Especially the most beautiful woman alive.

"You do seem to have an increased metabolism." Helen sighs, trying to hide her jealousy. Nikola leans in and takes her hand. John and James are singing now. Loudly and very much off key.

"The source-blood will show its effects on you soon. I'm sure of it. You have worked so hard. You deserve something good."Helen smiles though she doesn't believe him. She can tell he doesn't either, but is willing to pretend, for her sake. John drinks down another flagon and pounds the table for more, rousing James and waking Nigel. "More ale here! More ale!"

"Nmore Brandy lads. More brandy!" Nigel mumbles. a barmaid scuttles over with their drinks John stares indecently at her plunging neckline that exposes more that is proper. Helen feels a stab of jealousy even though she has no claim over Montague Druit. Nikola sees the look in her eyes and sullenly pulls the bottle the barmaid places on the table to himself and takes a long swig from the bottle itself. Nigel is already asleep and sees nothing. But James sees it all and smiles as the barmaid hands him another flask of brandy.

Maore Tea,meiss? " the barmaid lilts softly. Shes such a sweet smiling innocent girl, Helen wants to smack it out of her.

"No I'll just have this thank you." She smiles (Evilly, she hopes) and pulls the wine from Nikola, taking a large swig herself. The barmaid looks shocked, which pleases Helen. Nikola smiles to the Barmaid and nods his head, permitting the barmaid to leave which is all she really wants to do more than anything. she smiles back and scurries away, Johns eyes follow her until shes lost in the smoke and low lantern light of the old tavern. John takes a sip of his drink and watched Helen and Nikola share the wine.

"But you know Nikola. Its all well and good to hold your wine. But I think if it came down to a good old fashioned _mans_drink," John pauses to take a long swig beer. James titters. "I could drink you under the table."

"Beer? I don't touch the stuff." Nikola makes a face and sips his wine as James finally succumbs to his brandy. "And if I did, I know I would have you out in no time."

"Oh come now Nikola. Be a sport. Here! Barmaid! Another pitcher... and a second glass." John calls, ignoring Nikola's protest.

The barmaid scurries over and leans down to place the glass a pitcher on the table. John kisses her cheek. "You are more lovely than any bonnie ass I've seen in many a day."

the barmaid giggles lightly and scurries off again. Helen fights to keep her face straight. Nikola is still shaking his head, refusing the challenge.

"It is not going to happen." the Serbian insisted. "There is nothing anyone can say or do or say the will entice me-"

"I'll give a kiss to the winner!" Helen breaks in suddenly. John holds his drink well. This is the perfect excuse she thinks. If anyone asks later she can blame the wine or the spirit of the game. But now she has a legitimate reason to kiss John! Nikola instantly grabs the fresh mug and fills it to the brim with beer. He drinks the first cup slowly but speeds up as the contest progresses.

"Do you want me to catch up to you first, or shall we just go from here?" Nikola asks. John slaps the smaller man on the back.

"No! even with my head start I can still beat you." John nudges James who wakes up long enough to agree wholeheartedly though he has no idea what the argument is. A large crowd gathers to cheer John on. He frequents the pub regularly and is well loved by the usual patrons. Helen wants him to win as well, but she cheers for Nikola, hoping to make John jealous. In a matter of minutes, Nikola drinks more beer than John has the entire evening and looks as sober as he did in the chemistry lecture that afternoon. Helen wonders at thins and so misses the moment when John falls back. There is a loud clunk and a soft "ooo" from the crowd as his head falls forward. Helen pales and looks at Nikola, who is now engulfed by the crowd, cheering his name. he smiles modestly but Helen can see a strange fire burning in his eyes. He stands and straightens his jacket then saunters over to Helen's side. There is something dangerous about him. The sourceblood has affected him, she sees it now. Something about him has changed drastically. He smiles at her, the Nikola of old and takes her hand, raising her out of her seat.

Helen braces herself. He's come to claim his kiss. Best to get it over with. She closes her eyes and puckers up.. a breathy chuckle sounds in her ear.

"Helen. I am not going to kiss you in a tavern like some common hussy." Nikola purrs. Then he raises his voice to address the adoring crowd. "I beg your pardons all, but it is late. I must walk the lady home."

The crowd groans but parts for the pair and Nikola leads Helen away.

"Don't mistake me for a fool Helen. I know you only offered the kiss expecting John to win." Helen blushes but says nothing in her own defense. Nikola sighs and continues. "A time will come when you wish to kiss me. And only me. i will claim my prize then."

"Nikola I-" Helen flusters not sure what she means. 'thank you' perhaps. Or 'Sorry' maybe. Shes hurt him deeply. that much she can see. "Nikola, I want to kiss you. Now."

"Helen." Nikola says reasonably, but the wine has made her bold and the failed sourceblood has made her reckless.  
"No Nikola i mean it. Kiss me. Here and now. I want to kiss you. You stood by me, you helped me you were always the one I could count on. always the one who was there for me, right from the start. I had to prove myself to everyone else. but you took me as I am. So kiss me."

Nikola pulls her to a nearby lamppost and examines her determined face carefully. "Helen you don't have to-" He's interrupted when her lips crash into his own. Instantly almost against his will, Nikola takes over, pressing his lips to her and pushing his tongue forward, asking permission that's already granted. every nerve in his body is on fire. The only woman he could ever love is kissing him. And from the soft mewing noise shes making, she seems to like it too. He feels something in him change and he knows shes in danger. He pushes her away and wonders at his own strange gravelly voice.

"Helen? Somethings happened.."

Helen opens her eyes and gasps. " good heavens!" She exclaims as Nikola examines his claws in horror. "Nikola this is incredible!"

"Not the word I would use." He says, beginning to panic. Helen pulls his face close to hers. She is calm and certain and unafraid. Nikola feels himself calming at once. Helen smiles.

"Nikola, you're a vampire."

Knowing what he is seems to calm him, because now Nikola is smiling.

"So this is part of my Genes? Something you can help me with?" He asks. He seems excited and apprehensive at the same time.

"In the morning Nikola." Helen gives him a tired, but amused smile. "Go sleep off your wine."

Nikola nods and in a trice hes gone.. she'll have to talk to him about speed.

Helen turns her own way homeward lost in her own jumbled thoughts on this very eventful night.

Helen is scared now. And confused.  
But mostly scared.

While still infatuated with John, she knows she is bound to Nikola forever.

He is a vampire. If he wished, he could use her like a puppet, pulling her every heart string until she had no will of her own. And this kiss was the very first tug. If she isn't careful he will someday be her only love.

Part of her hopes so.

And that's what scares her.

**THE END**


End file.
